


collab

by pherion



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Internet Famous, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, TikTok, e-boys, internet boys, they're eboys let's GO, tiktok boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22164916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pherion/pseuds/pherion
Summary: shouyou has seen tobio a few times and has asked him to do a collab with him multiple times, but to no avail. until today.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 4
Kudos: 82





	collab

**Author's Note:**

> yes. a kagehina e-boy au. the time has come.

* * *

hinata shouyou!!!!!!!!!

@itsshouuuu

92 Following 580.2K Followers 3.7M Likes

🇯🇵 boi ﹒ 18 ﹒ IG: shou.hinata.shou ﹒ born red head and yes it’s super real!!!

* * *

tobio kageyama 

@_tobios_k

167 Following 299.8K Followers 6M Likes

a bio is fictional. japanese.

* * *

shouyou sees him on his feed again.

shouyou saw him before a couple times. plenty of times, actually. he had appeared on his “for you” page plenty of times, and shouyou had acknowledged him, a good deal of times. 

he’d asked him to do a planned collab with him, but had never gotten a reply. and that had sucked. big time.

a lot of time passed and shouyou hadn’t only liked the boy’s talent, but also started to gain a liking to his personality. 

it’s not like shouyou has been stalking the boy’s account. 

definitely not.

okay maybe.

his black hair makes his face even more handsome and really shows off his pale skin. shouyou liked that. wearing long sleeves most of the time, shouyou was shocked when he wore a t-shirt one time, revealing bare, pale arms. shouyou, at that time, had rubbed over his own colored arms. he also started having a few facial piercings over the past year that shouyou had found out about him. he had gotten an eyebrow piercing—no, two, actually—and a lip piercing. oh, and stretched earlobes. shouyou really liked those. the first time shouyou saw those he had maybe 4mm, but a year later he was at a solid 15mm. if shouyou had measured it correctly by eye, that is. shouyou even thought he’d seen a tongue piercing one day but never saw it again, and the tiktok video that involved the piercing was deleted soon after. he hadn’t really liked that because shouyou thought he had looked exceptionally good-looking in that video.

but the video was gone and shouyou was sad. 

is sad. still is sad. 

shouyou looks at his screen. ah. the video is cute. he’s cute. fuck. he’s just posing and dancing but he’s so cute. 

there’s never really any dialogue in his tiktoks, since he only uses voice overs or songs, but shouyou doesn’t really mind. he is just wondering how his voice sounds in dialogue. speaking a conversation. hearing his name roll over his tongue. 

a blush flushes his face. he stomps his feet on his bed.

ahh, he would love to cu- collab. 

shouyou gathers courage and opens his twitter app. curious of what his followers will say, he types: “hello babies, who’d you like to collab me with?” he sends the tweet and within minutes the replies pour in. 

‘tobio’ and ‘tobio kageyama’ and other varieties of his cute name is what most of them say. ‘yuu’ and ‘tanaka’ pop up as well, and shouyou doesn’t really know them that well (as if he knows tobio any better), as well as ‘suga-kun’ and ‘kodzuken’, who he’s been friends with for a while now. Suga-kun does cooking shorts and tricks for cooking but doesn’t eat them (shouyou had always wanted to do a mukbang, though) and kodzuken only posts him playing games (shouyou thinks youtube would be a better platform for that, but kodzuken admitted he likes the filters tiktok holds). shouyou likes them, but wouldn’t quickly collab with them. especially since most of the comments that come in in the first ten minutes are telling him to collab with tobio. 

“guess i have no choice but to contact him,” he murmurs. 

he stares at his phone. nerves are sending him to outer space as he clicks on the tiktok account and taps at the direct messaging feature. shouyou sees his previous messages asking tobio to collab with him. he sighs. he's probably not going to get another reply. but has to make a shot.   
  
after a few moments of his thumbs dancing in circles over his screen, he starts to type.   
  
" _kageyama tobio, hello. i know i have texted you multiple times already, but i just want to give it another shot. would you like to collab with me any time soon? i hope you say yes! i guess you could say i'm a fan, so please reply soon!!_ "  
  
before shouyou realizes, he's hit send and fear washes over him. "oh god, now i really did it. i didn't even check for spelling mistakes i hate myself." but it was alright, he was just overreacting.

  
  
it took tobio two weeks to reply. but he replied. as soon as he had, shouyou had jumped in the air, because the text had simply said, " _yes, sure._ " (period included.) it was safe to say that shouyou was shaking and barely breathing when he read the reply. while catching his breath, he had then replied tobio with a smooth " _cool, where do you live?_ " again, hitting send before he realized what he had actually written down. he wanted to smack himself. but he didn't, because tobio had replied within a minute, telling him he lived in the city centre of kyoto—and a second message telling him he knew shouyou lives a little outside of tokyo.  


how tobio knew, shouyou didn’t know. but here he was. on the train. on his way to kyoto.  
he grins to himself. he can’t believe he was finally going to meet tobio. should he formally call him by his last name? no, why would he… he has been calling him tobio in all his (endless) texts messages, and even his tiktok account starts with his first name. so, first name it is.

the thought of it makes shouyou blush with excitement, shaking his head vigorously.

the time on the train tells him they’re nearing hamamatsu, marking the trip half way done.

for the rest of the trip shouyou day dreams about meeting tobio. about his height, about his piercings, about his hair, about his face, about his body, about his chest, about his own head probably fitting perfectly in his chest… shouyou’s excitement blush turns into a shy blush—with his hands fidgeting even. ah, he’s so excited it’s surreal.

the train’s arrival luckily comes faster in sight, and shouyou starts packing the bags he packed for this trip. right outside, he sees him standing there, waiting for him. shouyou has to fight the urge to come running at him, jumping in his arms. he doesn’t even know tobio that well.

tobio greets him, even gifts him a smile, and shouyou shows a bright one in return. he doesn’t see tobio waver in his steps when he does. shouyou, instead, walks on his toes to kind of match his height to tobio’s. he didn’t know tobio would be this much taller than him. his piercings fit him nicely, even in real life. his hair looks so soft, but also very rough. his face is very fair and shouyou is jealous. his body looks really fit, he’s not wearing loose clothes today, which is something shouyou liked about his style, but this fit and tight look is not doing anything wrong to his body. his open jacket reveals his low cut shirt, with his chest forming nicely.

it should be illegal to be this handsome, shouyou thought. shouyou almost feels out of place.

tobio takes him around kyoto, having him see the small and cute stores kyoto has to offer before having him come over to his apartment. shouyou didn’t realize tobio had his own apartment, which kind of makes shouyou feel even more out of place. he only has a small room, with a shared living room and all. but he’s with tobio, who makes him feel alright.  
so tobio takes him to his apartment and cooks dinner for him and yes, they do the well-promised collab.

but before they post it to shouyou’s account, which has more followers than tobio’s (“but you have more likes!!!” shouyou had tried, but tobio promised they will film another one tomorrow)—but before they post it, tobio leans in and says, “i’m so glad you contacted me again.”

shouyou looks up from his phone, eyes wide with surprise. “you are?”  


“yes.”  


“why?”  


“i am a terrible texter and always saw your messages too late to reply. so i never did. and then the messages stopped coming. when you messaged me two weeks ago, i was so happy.”  


“that’s so cute.”  


“a-ah. it is?”  


“yes!!!”  


shouyou beams at him, nudging his elbow in his side, slowly leaning into tobio. a sigh slips over his lips, unintended, shocking shouyou a little, he doesn’t end up leaning into tobio at  all.  


tobio looks at him, now being the one full with surprise.  


“are you okay?”  


“yes?”  


“good. that makes me happy.”  


“why do you ask?”  


“i just wanted to make sure you were feeling alright. kyoto’s much different than tokyo, after all.”  


“it is. but I’m alright. because i’m with you.”  


shouyou finally gathers courage to snuggle into tobio’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know anymore
> 
> but thanks for reading !!!!! shouyou sends an uwu
> 
> ///cross-posted to my twitter @yukwonjpg
> 
> follow me on my new twitter @shiinras and my writing blog on tumblr: loneveenas!


End file.
